From My Heart To Yours
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they’re working far apart from each other.
1. Chapter 1

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

_**September 28th**_

_Dear Greg, _

_I've only been gone for a few days, but it seems like forever. I never would've guessed when we first declared our love for each other all those months ago that you'd be taken away from me. _

_I feel like a part of me has been left behind in Princeton, and the rest of my incomplete soul lies here in DC, where I'm held prisoner, away from your love._

_It's been really boring here; I find myself not being able to enjoy this beautiful city because you're not here with me. And at night, I desperately dream of holding you in my arms, the feel of your prickly stubble against my skin and the way you make me laugh with the humour that nobody else understands._

_I can't believe that they insist on holding me hostage for a whole month, with no chance to come home to you at weekends. _

_The Dean of Medicine here is stoppy and arrogant, he whinges about the fact that its very obvious I don't want to be here. I keep praying to any God that will listen to make the time fly, for me to come home to you and hold you in my arms again._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Lisa_

_X_

House opened up the email, his heart pounding as soon as he saw the fact that the message was from Lisa. He read the message over and over and over again, his mind memorising every word. He found himself thinking about the way that Lisa would've said those words to him, the love in her eyes and the truthfulness in her words.

Missing her terribly, he started to compose a reply.

_My Dearest Lisa,_

_Its been 4 days since I last saw your face, 4 nights since I made love to you and held you in my arms. God, I miss you more than words could ever say. I've never felt this way before, not even about Stacy. You know everything about me and you make me complete._

_Oh God, I sound like a corny romance novel, the type I keep finding on your nightstand. ;)_

_But everything I say to you, every word that leaves my mouth, is 100% true and I'll swear it on anything you want me to. You know my broad spectrum of swear words ;)_

_Life is so quiet around here, nothing interesting can happen when I haven't got my favourite Dean of Medicine to yell at me about clinic duty. Or to make love to me when I get home ;)_

_From my heart to yours, until we meet again_

_Greg_

_X_

_PS, I attached a link to a song on this email,if it shows up, click on it and listen to it. It shows my feelings truer than my words can._

She clicked on the link and pressed play.

Almost here began to play, the gentle rhythm filling the room.

_**Did I hear you right  
'Cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over**_

You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where a love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason

Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's  
Not enough  
But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here

I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me

Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Please protect me

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered how it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's  
Not enough  
But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

But when I need you, you're almost here  
(Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you)  
And when I hold you, you're almost here  
(Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)  
(Now I'm with you, I'm close to tears  
'Cause I know I'm almost here)  
Only almost here  


She smiled softly at the lyrics. The meaning of the words were so true to them, they were almost together, but not quite.

30 days and counting until she saw him again!


	2. Chapter 2

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

30th September

_Dear Greg,_

_It rained today, I thought about when we first got together. Do you remember? I was running to my car when the rain was lashing down, trying to escape you. We'd had a 'moment' in my office, and I was reeling, probably scared of what you'd do to deny it. But then you followed me out; you opened up your heart to me, and mine to you. Then we kissed in the rain. We both got colds after, but that was a great excuse to spend more time together, at home sick._

_Today was awful in DC…Jerry, AKA the grumpy Dean I told you about in my last email, was acting up again. I'm supposed to be shadowing him and doing some Endocrinology work, but I've ended up working in their free clinic constantly. It's like I've become a glorified slave, kind of like he resents the fact that I'm a successful young FEMALE Dean Of Medicine. He's a chauvinist pig who hates the idea of women being more powerful than men._

_The lyrics of the song are beautiful, they describe us so well. It is what we are now, what we were and what we could've been. Could this become a tradition, because I've found a song to send to you as well. I was listening to it on the radio in the clinic between patients. So click on the link at the top and listen to it while thinking of me._

_Words cannot say how much I miss you. Out of habit, I set a place for you at dinner, or order extra Chinese because you always eat too much. I miss everything about what we had before I left. But we'll have it again, as soon as I get back from this damn trip!_

_Eternally Yours._

_Lisa._

_X_

Greg clicked on the link, and was taken to the song that Lisa had chosen for him.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Greg's eyes watered at the song. It was beautiful, it communicated to him her feelings. The feelings that he was the only one for her, the only guy she'd ever dream of, the only man she's ever love. Although he always knew that she'd love him forever and be faithful, the sending of this song reassured him.

Feeling emotional, he began to type a reply.

My One True Love,

The song lyrics nearly made me cry. I'm not joking, I actually mean it.

And as for the chauvinist pig, just ignore him. You'll be home soon enough with me, who is not a chauvinist. (But naturally the point of women is to make my dinner and clean my shoes :P)

Only joking ;) No seriously ;) Why does this keep coming up ;) Haha

Wilson is crying like a girl, he just heard the song, I'm playing it on a loop.

He's gone now, he called me immature for taking the mick out of his crying, so I gave him a wedgie.

Good times, good times.

Hope I cheered you up with my Wilson related humour.

And of course I remember the time that it rained, and we got together. That's etched on my memory forever. And if it wasn't, you'd make me remember ;)

On a more serious note, while being bored and reading (IN THE CLINIC!), I found this beautiful poem. I loved it so much and it reminded me so much of you, I have to put it in here.

_**She walks in beauty, like the night**_

_**Of cloudless climes and starry skies;**_

_**And all that's best of dark and bright**_

_**Meet in her aspect and her eyes:**_

_**Thus mellowed to that tender light**_

_**Which heaven to gaudy day denies.**_

_**One shade the more, one ray the less,**_

_**Had half impaired the nameless grace**_

_**Which waves in every raven tress,**_

_**Or softly lightens o'er her face;**_

_**Where thoughts serenely sweet express**_

_**How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.**_

_**And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, **_

_**So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,**_

_**The smiles that win, the tints that glow,**_

_**But tell of days in goodness spent,**_

_**A mind at peace with all below,**_

_**A heart whose love is innocent.**_

Cuddy blushed at the compliments.

But underneath she was still frustrated

28 more days to go until she saw Greg again!


	3. Chapter 3

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

2nd October

_My One & Only,_

_The poem is beautiful, how did you know that Lord Byron was my favourite? You're the most thoughtful man I've ever known, and you have such a way with words and music. That's why I love you. For your brilliant mind (and your zesty bod ;) )_

_I'm truly shocked that you were in the clinic :O_

_You made me laugh a lot with your joke about the chauvinist…You wish! :P_

_Tell Wilson to grow up and stop acting like a girl, or I'll fire him! Haha, only joking._

_If he tells you you're immature, then doesn't giving him a wedgie prove that?_

_God Men!_

_Jerry is acting better with me, I snapped and told him that I am an independent woman who successfully runs her own hospital, and is only here because the board thought it was a good idea. I also told him that my partner, one Dr Gregory House wouldn't be too happy to hear I was being treated this way._

_Funny how threatening him with you shut him up. You don't know him do you? His name is Jerry Langdon._

_I miss you so much that my poor old vibrator has broken :(_

_When I come back, I'm taking a week of to 'get reacquainted' with you ;)_

_Hope that's given you food for thought._

_I attached another song._

_Love you_

_Lisa._

_X_

House loaded up the song to find Lily Allen's Not Fair. He'd never heard of it before.

_**Oh, he treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time  
He calls me fifteen times a day, he likes to make sure that I'm fine  
You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys, they're all so dumb and immature**_

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh, you're suppose to care  
But you never make me scream, you never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay  
It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take

Oh, I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by, I spent ages giving head  
Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me  
Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe you're the one for me

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream, you never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay  
It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream, you never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay  
It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take

House's eyes widened.

Did she really think that he wasn't satisfying in bed?

Then a marquee popped up.

GOT YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST I'VE EVER HAD…LISE XXX

He beamed with pride.

She had really scared him.

He opened up a new email and began to compose a reply.

_Dearest Lisa,_

_You little minx! You nearly gave me a heart attack!_

_Seriously though, don't ever scare me like that again! It's damaging to my alpha male/stud image!_

_I think I do know old Jerry Langdon! I think he was in my high school class. I might've been a little mean to him…maybe that's why he's still scared of me._

_You got me ever so excited with your vibrator comment and the week off thing. Can't wait!_

_And giving Wilson a wedgie does prove I'm immature, it's a joke!_

_And I'm insulted by the clinic comment, I do still do clinic duty without you forcing me (in the most pleasant ways ;) )_

_And of course you love my brilliant mind and zesty bod._

_I love the twins, your ass and your borderline dominatrix ways._

_That's all for now my love, 26 days to go._

_I have to go right now, Wilson's taking me to a Monster Truck rally to cheer me up._

_Love always_

_Greg_

_X_

_(PS, here's a Shakespearian sonnet for you…hope you like)_

_**But wherefore do not you a mightier way  
Make war upon this bloody tyrant, Time?  
And fortify your self in your decay  
With means more blessed than my barren rhyme?  
Now stand you on the top of happy hours,  
And many maiden gardens, yet unset,  
With virtuous wish would bear you living flowers,  
Much liker than your painted counterfeit:  
So should the lines of life that life repair,  
Which this, Time's pencil, or my pupil pen,  
Neither in inward worth nor outward fair,  
Can make you live your self in eyes of men.  
To give away yourself, keeps yourself still,  
And you must live, drawn by your own sweet skill.**_

Cuddy beamed at his loving romantic gesture.

He really was a changed man.

26 days and counting!


	4. Chapter 4

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

9th October

_Dearest Lisa,_

_It's been a week since I heard from you, are you ok? I hope old Langdon isn't working you too hard._

_Things are getting out of control here, I found Cameron and Chase making out in the janitor's closet. I am sooo glad that I didn't get there a minute or 2 later, or I may have been scarred for life._

_Wilson is under complete pressure, I think that he thought being Dean for a month would be great, just power and chilling out. There's no actual work, he thought. Now he's snowed under with work and begging for help. So naturally I ignored him :P_

_Things are so horrible without you here, Wilson doesn't have time to argue with me about Clinic Duty! And my bed is very very cold at night, without you hogging all the space and using my chest as a pillow._

_I was listening to this song on the radio on the way into work, and it made me think of you and me, of us. So I attached it and I hope you like it._

_Forever Yours_

_Greg._

_x_

Lisa opened the link, mentally hitting herself for not writing an email to Greg. She had been sick, and Jerry had been working her like a dog, making her sicker. It was like she couldn't keep anything down.

She started to listen to the song, letting it wash over her and imagine that it was Greg there, playing it for her, singing softly to her.

_**When you're close to tears remember  
Some day it'll all be over  
One day we're gonna get so high  
And though it's darker than December  
What's ahead is a different colour  
One day we're gonna get so high**_

And at  
The end of the day  
remember the days  
When we were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through the night  
The end of the day  
remember the way  
We stayed so close till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you

'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love

Don't you think it's time you started  
Doing what we always wanted  
One day we're gonna get so high  
'Cause even the impossible  
is easy when we got each other  
One day 'we're gonna get so high

And at  
The end of the day  
remember the days  
when we were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through the night  
The end of the day  
remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you.

'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love (x2)

High, high, high, high.(x2)

And at  
The end of the day  
remember the days  
when we were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through the night  
The end of the day  
remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you.

'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love (x3)

The tears came to her eyes.

He had never given up on her, he was always there for her and kept her up when she was down.

Mortified that they had gone 7 days without contact, she straight away decided to write him a reply.

_My Love,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't sent an email to you in a week, so much has been going on._

_I've been sick a lot, and I can't keep anything down. I feel permanently queasy and it just generally sucks._

_And to add insult to injury, Jerry has been working me like a dog, and it's making me worse._

_Please tell Cameron and Chase that if they want to keep their jobs, they will wait until they get home._

_That privilege is reserved for us only ;)_

_Tell Wilson to breathe and get over it…prioritise and move on!_

_It won't be long until I'm back and arguing with you about clinic duty….and using your chest as a pillow._

_That I admit to, but I do not hog the bed!_

_Missing you in my bed and by my side._

_Only 19 days my love!_

_And here is another song to keep you going._

_Love You_

_Lisa_

_X_

Greg opened up the link, thankful that she had replied straight away. He was worried about the fact she had been sick, and hated that son of a bitch for working her too hard and prolonging her illness.

_**There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget ma' baby  
(I'll never forget you)**_

There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget ma baby  
When I feel that I don't belong  
Draw my strength  
From the words when you said  
Hey it's about you baby  
Look deeper inside you baby

(Bridge)  
Dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause

(Chorus)  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me

(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
That makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and proud  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you

Always been a true angel to me  
Now above  
I can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me baby  
Wrap them around me baby  
Sometimes hear you whisperin'  
No more pain  
No worries will you ever see now baby  
I'm so happy for ma baby

(Bridge)  
I dream about us together again  
When I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause

(Chorus)  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me

(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
That makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and proud  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you

There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel you smile upon me baby  
I'll never forget ma baby  
What'll I give just to hold you close  
As on earth  
In heaven we will be together baby  
Together again ma baby

(Chorus)x2  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz' I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me

19 days until our lovers are reunited!


	5. Chapter 5

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

11th October

_My Love,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you're not feeling well; I hope you get better soon, hopefully before you get back so you don't pass it on to me. You know how grouchy I get when I'm sick._

_You've probably got a bug or something; so rest up and eventually you'll get better._

_Tell old Jerry that I'm going to get the next flight over to DC if my one love doesn't get some sick days to recuperate…_

_And you are indeed right, we're the only couple allowed to screw on hospital grounds._

_There was your office, then mine, then the janitor's closet and then my balcony (risky business)._

_That is actually a lot to accomplish for a 6 month relationship. And so many more possibilities. Possibilities we might explore when you get back. ;)_

_I told Wilson your advice, he hyperventilated and fell off his chair. Any other words of wisdom? It's funny to watch him squeal (and fall over! :P)_

_Cannot wait until you're home and in our bed again._

_Love you forever,_

_Greg_

_X_

_P.S: Another song for you, hope you like x_

She opened up the file, eager to see what musical genius he had sent her this time, what romantic message did it send?

_**When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing in my ear**_

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love

Any time you want to, you can turn me on to  
Anything you want to, any time at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love,  
oho

(Solo)

When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love  
We've got a groovy kind of love, we've got a groovy kind of love  
Oho, we've got a groovy kind of love

'Yes we do Greg,' she whispered to herself. 'We do have a groovy kind of love.'

She started to write back.

_Dear Greg,_

_The song is beautiful, you're a genius at picking out the right ones to cheer me up._

_More advice for Wilson? Okay…umm how about naked Fridays and convincing staff that he's gay? That should knock him off his chair…haha! :)_

_I think I do have a bug, I keep trying to rest but Jerry's having none of it. Although I will tell him what you said, I'm sure he'll love it._

_And thank you for reminding me about all the times you made me have sex with you over the hospital. And I'll think about it, if you're a good boy._

_I'm still sick unfortunately, but with a bit of luck I'll pass it over to Jerry and he'll get to feel it!_

_Have met a new friend, her names Evie and she's a doctor in Endocrinology. She's the only one over here that gets me. We've been having girly nights in my hotel room with chocolate and DVD's. It's heaven!_

_Only 17 days, hope you're not dying._

_I sent you another song too._

_Love you_

_Lisa_

_x _

He opened up the link….praying that it wasn't another song about his potency.

His prayers were granted, Against All Odds filled the room.

_**How can I just walk away  
Just leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you oohhhh  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all**_

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me, is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to faceeeee

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So Take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face.  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause l'll still be standing (standing here)  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take  
(chance I got to take, got to takeeee)

Yeahhhhh  
Take A look at me now  
(Take A Look at me nowwwww)

He was nearly in tears. The song was so right for them, about the separation they'd been enduring.

But on the upside, 17 more days to go!

He'd survived 17 days without her, he was halfway there.

But he wasn't sure how long he'd hold out for.


	6. Chapter 6

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

14th October

_My One and Only,_

_Sorry I didn't reply yesterday, was helping Wilson with a ridiculous overflow of paperwork._

_I know, GASP, I actually helped him._

_I kind of felt guilty, I passed on your message, and he passed out. Haha, he thought you were serious! The look on his face was priceless, if only I had a camera._

_I loved the song, it reflects our current situation so well. You're getting good at the whole picking out songs thing._

_Hope you told Jerry where to stick it. He was always an a$$, even in High School._

_And about the whole having sex in the hospital thing, I think in the clinic, then maybe the elevator, and maybe the parking lot._

_From the above suggestions, you can probably see that I'm having severe sexual frustration. My hand is now my new best friend (Now that's an image :P)_

_Am glad you have a new friend to help you through hell in DC. Maybe you should hire her at PPTH if she hates Jerry that much._

_Missing you loads, but only 14 days!_

_Love Greg_

_X_

_(Something a little different this time, click_ _on the link.)_

She clicked on the link, and it took her to a word document.

**Lisa.**

**I composed this for you, on the day of Rachel's Shimshat Bat when I was burning with desire to go, but my head kept me back. It's called Cuddy's Serenade, I hope you like it. It's all about you, in case you didn't guess already from the title.**

**Love you**

**X**

She clicked on the other link and listened to the sound of gentle piano fill the room. It was her in a nutshell, it was gentle but lively, and up but down. It was so romantic, and she had never heard anything like it.

Straight away, she replied.

_Greg,_

_Bless you! That song was beautiful, I had no idea you'd written it. I'd heard you playing something like this just before we got together, but you wouldn't tell me what it was. Now I know. It's so beautiful, so tender and romantic. You really captured me in the notes._

_Am glad that Wilson has realized the true work behind being the Dean. And I find it hilarious that he believed you. Also that he passed out. How funny!_

_Am still sick, and it sucks. This bug is definitely not going away in a hurry._

_I told Jerry, and I got a day off today! I was truly shocked!_

_I can see from your suggestions on where to have sex in the hospital that you're having trouble getting satisfied without me. But hold on, we have 2 more weeks left of this hell, then we can be together forever!_

_I should hire Evie at PPTH, she'd fit in well here!_

_Lots of Love_

_Lisa._

_X_

_(P.S: I can't top your serenade for me, but here's another song.)_

He opened up the link in anticipation.

_**Maybe I hang around here**_

_**A little more than I should**_

_**We both know I got somewhere else to go**_

_**But I got something to tell you**_

_**That I never thought I would**_

_**But I believe you really ought to know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I honestly love you**_

_**You don't have to answer**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**Maybe it was better left unsaid**_

_**This is pure and simple**_

_**And you should realize**_

_**That it's coming from my heart and not my head**_

_**I love you**_

_**I honestly love you  
**_

_**I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say**_

I love you  
I honestly love you

If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you  
This really reflected them before they got together, and Greg immediately identified with the lyrics.

It was relevant to their past, present and future.

LOVE!

Only 14 days left!


	7. Chapter 7

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

21st October

_Greg,_

_I am so sorry for not emailing, I got hospitalized._

_I was so sick, and I passed out when I was working, so I got admitted. YAY! (sarcastically obviously)_

_I only just got out yesterday._

_But on the upside, I found out what was wrong. I had a stomach bug, which had gotten really bad. :(_

_But they've sorted me out, and I'm sort of ok now._

_On the upside, I have the next week off, then I get to come home to you._

_7 days, and I can't wait!_

_Evie's been good, bringing me stuff to eat, making me remember my medication, keeping me amused and in good supply of gossip magazines._

_But it's not as good as being with you._

_1 week my love!_

_Love Lisa._

_X_

_(PS…there is the links to a poem here. Hope you like it!)_

Greg checked his emails, realizing that he hadn't written Lisa one for a week.

But there was one from her.

He was eternally worried about her, how did a simple stomach bug get so bad?

He opened the link at the end.

_**A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.**_

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

He started to write one back.

Lisa,

I've been really busy with helping Wilson dig himself out of his hole he seems to be in, haven't had a chance to watch General Hospital, let alone email. Haha.

I hope you're okay, and that Evie's taking good care of you.

Maybe you could come home early?

You probably won't be able to, you know what airlines are like, they don't let anyone sick travel, it's stupid.

Make sure you get better and come back to me.

I loved the poem, it's beautiful, it's us in verse.

There's a link to a song underneath from me, click on it and have a listen.

Love you

Greg.

X

She opened the link, wondering what song he'd picked out for her, what expression of his love would he show today?

_**This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye  
I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry**_

Any other girl, I'd let you walk away  
Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know

What makes her so right?  
Is it the sound of her laugh?  
That look in her eyes  
When do you decide?  
She is the dream that you seek  
That force in your life

When you apologize, no matter who was wrong  
When you get on your knees if that would bring her home

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know

Other girls will be around, they always are  
But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know..... (let me know)  
Girl you gotta let me know..... (wooo)  


This was how he was feeling; other girls were there, it was so easy to pick up the phone and dial a hooker. But she was the one he wanted. The only one.

7 days until they were to be reunited.


	8. Chapter 8

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

26th October

_Dear Greg,_

_Sorry I didn't write again, you would've thought that I'd have loads of time on my hands due to being sick, but I keep falling asleep. _

_This will probably be my last message to you before you see me again. _

_Nice to see you're helping Wilson out, I'll be back soon enough to take over his chaos._

_You're right about the airlines, I keep being sick so they won't let me._

_Hopefully it will calm down by tomorrow, then I come home the day after!_

_I'm feeling slightly better, and my mood is 100 times better, so I'm going to send you a poem and a song. Because I love you that much!_

_All my Love_

_Lisa_

_X_

He opened the first link to find a poem.

**If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.**

In the words of this poem, he saw true love. He wanted to be with her forever, to do all the things that the poem said.

The second link was opened, revealing a song.

_**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes**_

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

(chorus)  
'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Thust is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
when the world sends to much to take  
That all ends when I am with you  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm farther away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

(2nd chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
the feeling that I can't go on  
Is a light years away

(2nd chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

the power of love

ooh ooh oooh  
sometimes i am frightened by im ready to learn  
the power of love

This song was another brilliant one of showing their love, and it reached House on the most intimate and personal level, yet again.

He started to write back.

_Lisa,_

_The song is beautiful, and so is the poem, yet again you've found a perfect song and poem for us. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and do what the poem says. I was frightened of love like the song said, but I think a very sexy doctor cured me._

_I hope you'll be well enough to come home, because I'll be waiting._

_Call me the fairy godmother/father because the paperwork is done due to a combined effort of my whole department, Wilson, Chase and Cameron. We're badasses!_

_I'm in a good mood too, so here is a song and a poem from me._

_2 days my sweet!_

_Love Greg_

_x_

She opened the first link of her last romantic email over this distance from Greg. She was met by the voices of Savage Garden.

_**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(add the whos here)

A thousand angels dance around you  
(and the whos here)  
I am complete now that I've found you  
(and the whos here)

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(and the whos here)

Feeling moved by the song and almost in tears, she opened the second link. It opened to reveal a poem.

**Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest**

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

Her heart went into overdrive.

This was the last link, and the last email.

2 more days!


	9. Chapter 9

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

28th October

Cuddy POV.

My heart was pounding as I walked through the gates at the airport. Greg was meeting me here, and taking me home, where we'd reunite properly. I couldn't wait, and I was excited in anticipation of what we'd get up to.

I shuddered, pushing the images out of my head. I was mere seconds away from seeing him again.

I wondered how well he'd respond to my news, would he be happy? I hoped he would, but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to tell him straight away, no false fronts, just the truth.

I sighed. This was hard work.

And then I saw him, his baby blue eyes meeting mine, his overgrown stubble ever visible; the stubble I was dying to run my hands through, to prickle me as I kissed him.

But I had to tell him first.

I start to run to him, and my world perks up. It seems so much brighter now I've glimpsed his baby blues again, my life suddenly has rediscovered its meaning. Life seems livable again, away from that shoddy hospital and arrogant man. Back in New Jersey, where my heart lies with Greg. My one true love, the only man I ever truly loved. I felt like I was home again.

After what feels like an eternity, I met his embrace. In his excitement at seeing me again, he forgets that his leg hurts a lot, and scoops me up, spinning me around. He winces in pain, and so gently brings me back down to the ground.

Our eyes meet again, and then our lips in a gentle kiss, which quickly became heated and more wanting. I wanted to gasp, to let oxygen back into my body, but I had been denied him for so long, I wasn't letting go now.

He let go first, his breathing ragged from the air loss.

'I missed you so much!' he said raspily, still trying to catch his breath.

'I'm so glad I'm home, I'm never leaving again!' I replied, kissing him again.

He put his arm around me in an intimate caress, and I leaned into it, craving the contact.

'Honey, I've got something to tell you. I found out something in DC. We're gonna be parents! I'm pregnant!'

His usually permanently frowning face slowly turned up into a smile.

'I'm gonna be a daddy,' he almost whispered.

'Yeah,' I replied, almost whimpering.

'I'm gonna be a daddy,' he repeated, his voice louder and excited.

He picked me up again and spun me around. Once I was on the ground again, his lips met mine in a passionate kiss, full of a promise to always be there and the joy of discovering impending fatherhood.

'So was that the bug?'

'Yeah,' I replied softly.

'Marry me,' he said quietly.

'If this is because of the baby Greg, then no. I don't want the most romantic day of our life to be based on the fact that we're gonna be parents, this is the 21st century.'

'Lise, it's not because of the baby. If it was, why would I have this in my pocket?' he said, pulling out a midnight blue velvet box. He opened it, revealing a stunning engagement ring, a deep blue sapphire surrounded with diamonds.

I gasped as he slipped it onto my finger. I stroked his face and kissed him again.

I don't need to worry about how many days I have until I see him again, because I'm never leaving his side again.


	10. Chapter 10

From My Heart To Yours

**Distance seperates soul mates, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Letters between House and Cuddy when they're working far apart from each other.**

28th May

It's been 7 months since I met Greg at that airport and told him about the baby.

We've had a busy time since then, preparing for the arrival of our bundle of joy and wedding plans.

We married on Christmas Day, there was something so romantic about the snow falling, crisp and white under our feet as we vowed to always be there for each other, until our dying days.

And now here we are, the proud parents of Arianna Lyla Taylor House.

I watch her sleep in her crib, and see her so at peace, sleeping soundly, her hands in cute little fists and her snuffles and snores.

She was bang on time, arriving on her exact due date. Greg thinks it's the Mini-Administrator in her. Always on time, like her mother.

We're coming home from the hospital tomorrow, to the cute little nursery that her Daddy and Uncle Wilson spent almost a week putting together.

I am now Lisa Addison Sophia House, mother of Arianna Lyla Taylor House and wife of Gregory Joseph Paul House.

I am complete.


End file.
